It is well known that one may secure a towel about their body by wrapping the towel around the body and folding the edges or the top corner of the outer layer behind one or more of the wrapped inner layers. However, once secured about the body, the towel may loosen up, especially with movement of the body. That is to say, the tucked or folded sections of the towel may loosen causing the towel to slide or fall to the ground. This problem is aggravated with heavy towels, some towels being 30-36 inches wide by 60-70 inches long, with a weight of typically over 1 pound.
Therefore, there is a need for an easy-to-use device that will securely and releasably maintain the towel folded around the body. The invention set forth herein is directed to providing a convenient, secure towel.